The concept of a modular slide is known. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 790,631 and 1,239,848 each illustrate a slide comprising two separate bedway sections, facilitating shipment and storing of the slides, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,556,552 and 3,796,429 each illustrate a slide having a bedway comprising a plurality of identical bedway sections. These patents do not, however, disclose a slide having a plurality of universally interconnectable bedway sections, two or more of which have different longitudinal curvatures, and by means of which the overall length and curvature of the entire slide may be varied extensively. Further, these patents disclose structure for interconnecting the sections that requires the bolting of or riveting of external brackets or hinges to the bedway, and rely on an external frame or similar support structure to effect the interconnection or give it rigidity.
Longer playground slides are frequently more popular with children, but the starting portions are invariably very high off the ground with the added result of increasing the risk of injury from accidental falls.
The concept of a slide located on an incline, such as a hillside, permits a longer, more exciting slide, yet simultaneously reduces the risk of injury, since at all points the slide is in close proximity to the ground. In addition, the slide may be manufactured at a lower cost, since the conventional functions of ladder and support structure are substantially fulfilled by the hillside itself.
If, however, the slide is built as a single bedway section with a fixed longitudinal curvature, then the hillside must be adapted to fit the slide, often necessitating extensive and expensive bulldozing of earth, coupled with the attendant impact on the immediate environment. On the other hand, a specialized forming of a very long and integral bedway is too expensive to manufacture and is extremely difficult to transport and place into the desired position without damage thereto.
Accordingly, the objects of the present invention include:
1. To provide a playground slide for use on an incline, such as a hillside, whereby the close proximity of the slide to the incline permits implementation of a longer slide without added height and the attendant risk of injurious falls inherent in conventional slides, and permits the reduction in costs associated with the elimination of ladders and extensive support structures. PA1 2. To provide a playground slide, as aforesaid, comprising a plurality of modular bedway sections, two or more of which have diverse longitudinal curvatures, such that both the length and overall curvature of said slide may be adapted to conform closely to the particular characteristics of said incline, based on the quantity, longitudinal curvature, and positional order of bedway sections utilized. PA1 3. To provide a playground slide, as aforesaid, wherein each of said bedway sections is provided with universal connection means by which it may be interconnected to other bedway sections of similar or dissimilar longitudinal curvature, and wherein said connection means are simple and inexpensive, present no protrusions, sharp edges, or similar hazards to users of the slide, and provide a rigid and durable connection without the use of frames or support structures, or the attachment of external brackets or hinges.